


Lovely Nothings

by brokenstatue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, gay little nerdy boyfriends makin love basically, not hardcore smut but mentions of it, some smut idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm feeling that has nothing to do with the blankets tangled around their legs but everything to do with the arms around his waist and Kagami's lips on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Nothings

Outside, the world is quiet and at peace. It being past midnight most are sound asleep, readying for the new day to come. Most except two whom lay awake, their shuddering breath and words of love whispered into the darkness.

The bed’s obscene creaking was drowned out by Kuroko and Kagami as they whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears, occasionally biting and licking the others sensitive area to be rewarded by a soft lewd moan.

It had been a while since they've been able to do this: all the time spent practicing with the team left them too exhausted to do much once in the privacy of Kagami’s home. “K-Kagami.” Kuroko sighed, tightening his grip on Kagami’s shoulders.

Hearing his name come out of Kuroko’s lips in such a beautiful and obscene way, like honey and all things sweet, made Kagami almost finish what has barely started. But it has been a long time, three weeks at the most, since they’ve done this and just the sight of Kuroko’s blushed face and heavy breathing had made him come undone.

With Kagami’s chest hovering above him, Kuroko gently sucked at the sweaty skin, licking and biting while Kagami hisses with intense pleasure above him. Kuroko lightly chuckles when he sees the hickeys now on Kagami’s chest resemble a heart.

“Shut up.” Kagami kisses him, rough and passionate and almost on the edge. It’s not until Kuroko gasps and arches his back, his nails digging deliciously down Kagami’s back, that he too meets the toe curling orgasm and collapses beside the smaller boy.

“I love you,” he mumbles as he pulls Kuroko towards himself, kisses the top of his head, and drifts off into a calm sleep.

It’s a strange thing, love. There are moments where Kuroko catches himself smiling at nothing and everything. With Kagami’s arms around him, he feels at peace, far more at peace than he’s felt in a long time and it scares him. It scares him because he doesn’t know this feeling, didn’t _want_ to know this feeling. But now it’s the only thing he wants to feel; Kagami’s arms around him, the feel of his breath on his neck, knowing Kagami really and truly loves him.

Knowing that he really and truly loves Kagami.


End file.
